


Short Stories

by TiramisuTerror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiramisuTerror/pseuds/TiramisuTerror
Summary: Just little stories I'll make when I'm bored. Also a test-run to see how it feels to write in ao3, as this is the first thing I'm doing.





	Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still an amateur writer at best, so please excuse any spelling errors or typos. Constructive criticism is alway welcome!

I woke up, head throbbing. Goddamn it, I’d gone overboard again. Mom’d kill me. I sighed, letting myself warm up. The embers were warm, but still. It felt good to have something about my power I could control. Maybe one day I could weild it like my moms. I shook myself, not maybe. When. I had more potential that either of them, that much was clear. Neither of them had power enough to knock themselves out. Nevertheless, I clambered out of bed, head still throbbing.

Mom reached me first, a warm cup of cocoa resting between her palms. Her eyes glittered as embers of her own sparked at the tip of her fingers.

“Young lady, what have I told you about going to that awful place? You’re going to grow up into a powerful woman, but you need the chance to grow! I’m not losing someone else I love in one of those battles.”

Mum smirked, planting a soft kiss on Mom’s cheek, I rolled my eyes.

“Honey, Mom is right. The ring is too dangerous.”

“Yeah, fine. I overused my flames a little, but what the hell. I won. Right? I did win?”

The two women echanged a glance, worriedly. Was it possible I’d knocked myself out and… the thought made me nervous… had I lost? 

“Oh, my little spark-” Mum began, quickly cut off though.

“No. No, you didn’t win. Because the other kid has earth powers and you can’t burn through solid rock, no matter how hot it gets.”

“I- I-”

“Lost.” Mom hissed, her tea shuddering.

I squeaked as my arm involuntarily burst into flame. I quieted it, just a dull burn, but still. Flaring up like that was embarassing. And exhausting. My head really hurt. “I’m gonna go lie down again.” I muttered numbly, padding softly back to my room. From there, I grabbed my stuffed giraffe, and sobbed. Fast and hard and hot. I was vaguely aware of my shoulder heating up, but that was normal. I didn’t stop for a long, long time.

\---

Sometime later, Mum came in. She breathed slowly as Mom followed in behind her. I looked up and I knew how bloodshot my eyes were. I sniffled and in moments their warm bodies surrounded me. That’s when the weight of the ring hit me. I was unconsious, vunerable, and I had lost. The earth boy could’ve killed me then and there. Nothing stopped him, but- Wait. He left me alive. Bloody hell, I needed to find him. 

I spewed that much to my moms, still shaking and hurting. They nodded. They had my back. I had the best chance of finding him if I went back, but no. That wasn’t going to slide with them. Rest for now, find the earth boy’s name tonight.

\---

Soon enough, I drowsed off and my headache dribbled away with my drool. I woke up, glanced at the clock, and was halfway out the door when I felt embers ripple over my nose.

Mom’s low voice came from behind me, not angry, furious. I should’ve turned around, given up right then. Mom would have forgiven me if that was my choice. But what is fire if not stubborn to burn? I felt my hands flare up, white-hot andrenelin pumping through every vein. I ran. My feet stung as the hit the pavement only covered by half-tied converse. 

I rounded the corner to the ring, and my first thought was that Mom hadn’t followed. My second thought was that Mom hadn’t followed when she was so furious. She was always stubborn, and why hadn’t she followed me? I didn’t have time. I needed to find earth boy.

\---

The bet-collector grinned as I stepped towards him.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’d ya know, the flame’s burning again.”

“I’m not here to fight. I need to know where to find the earth boy.”

“Earth boy? You mean the one you lost to?”

“No, dipshit, I mean the one in the corner! Yes, the one I lost to!”

“I dunno much more than his name. Kudo Shenshiko, if ya gotta know.”

“Kudo…” I rolled his name over my tongue. My body relaxed. I’d gotten what I needed. With that, I turned to leave. Only then was I met with shadow. It took the form of the bet-collector. A dark twin of the man. I shook my head, trying to push my way past.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He grinned. “You of all people should know information comes with a price, Kayami.”

My back stiffened, my feet turned to face the bet-collector. Oh how I regret giving him my name. I couldn’t run. Not now. 

Shadows wrapped themselves around me, and I had to light a small flame to keep them at bay. Bet-collector was powerful, no doubt, and I was still weakened. So, with every ounce of self-control I had, I leveled my voice.

“What do you require?” I asked, hands shaking.


End file.
